osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 15: A Bee On Your Grades
Pipe: So, Pole, who to you think is going to be eliminated? Pole: I don’t know, maybe Spear. Spear: Wait, what?! Why me? Pole: Because you haven’t spoke for many episodes. Pipe: I think it’s Map. She got a little bland over the time. Pole: Well, she’s another good choice. Spear: Huh! I hope you get eliminated, Pipe! Pipe: Yeah, yeah, like that’s going to work. Spear: Let’s see when the elimination comes. He he he! Pipe: Grr. Elimination Facebook: So, two only two people got a vote. Pipe: What happened to Bone? Facebook: She got tired of hosting. Steel: And Youtube? Facebook: Same as Bone, but he will be here soon. Spear: So, who got the votes? Facebook: Both Pipe And Big Nose got 1 vote each. Pipe: Oh, did Spear hack the votes?! Spear: No...I didn’t...I was going to do it, but I was lazy... Big Nose: So we need a tiebreaker. Facebook: Just say the time I was released to the big world. Pipe: February 2004! Facebook: Correct. Big Nose: Oh no! Guys, help me! Bobby Patrick: Sorry, but you heard the man. You’re eliminated. Pipe: Pushes Big Nose to the portal. He he. Facebook: You all get cakes, lol. Steel: Like always. Challenge Facebook: So, this is two challenges. The first one is to make a test. It’s easy. They all make the test and give it to Facebook. Obelisk: So, what’s the next challenge? Snaps fingers and puts both teams on different rooms. Facebook: There’s lots of b’s there. Try to escape the room and not get stung. Ok, you guys ready? Empanada: Yes... Facebook: Go! Torch and Spike: Burns some of the bees. Pentagon: Nice! Machete: Wait, I see a door. Tries to open, but couldn’t. Toilet Paper: We need to find the key. Antena: I see one. It’s stuck here. Novel: So, Refry. Can you open the door? Refrigerator: I don’t think I can. Pole: Come on! You’re strong! Refrigerator: Well, yeah. But this door is metal. I can’t break it! Map: Lame. Refrigerator: I’ll show you lame! Pole: Calm down! No need to fight! Refrigerator: Yeah, there’s no need to fight. Spear: I see a key. Grabs the key. Metal Ball: Get our friends, I can do this. Breaks some planks and grabs the key. Facebook: So, both teams have the key. But, are they fake? Both teams use the key, but couldn’t open the door. Antena: There’s some other keys over here! The bees sting Antena. Antena: Aaaaah! Please, no! Antena dies. Machete: Oh, no! Antena! Toilet Paper: Let’s bring the body to Facebook. Baseball Bat: If we even can. Bobby Patrick: Hey, I think I found the right key. Novel: Come on! Use it! The bees has killed Steel and Bucket. Bucket: I’m not even dead... Plastic: Grabs another key and use it. Facebook: The Laid Refrigerators win! Skin: Oh come on! Gift: Facebook, recover Antena! Facebook: Ok. Recovers Antena by touching the F on him Gold Bar: There’s a him on Facebook? I though they were genderless. Facebook: Well, surprise! I’m a boy. Gold Bar: Wow, that’s surprising. Baseball Crew Baseball Bat Antena Brick Toilet Paper Pentagon Torch Spike Bone Bandy Machete Gold Bar Skin Spike Coal Gift Empanada Metal Ball Stinger Antena: Thanks for thinking of me when I died. Machete: No problem. You’re cool to me. Antena: He he. Thanks. Announcement There will be a debut. You can say your characters for the next episode. Bye. Category:Blog posts